I Hate That I Need You
by Dramionefan1122
Summary: Hermione and Draco have been dating for a year now... But what is real and what isn't? Is their relationship real? Are Ron and Harry real? Is Hogwarts real? Is the wizarding world real...
1. Chapter 1

**...PROLOGUE...**

_**Hermione's POV**_

"Hey Granger"

I turned to face Malfoy, and, to my surprise, he was wearing a kind smile instead of his usual smirk or sneer.

Despite his smile, I treated him as I usually would. I put my bookmark in and closed my book, "Leave me alone Malfoy" I said to him as I walked towards one of the many castle entrances.

"Hermione, wait"

I slowly turned around, "What did you just call me?"

"Hermione. That's your name, right?" He walked closer to me, "I'm sorry for everything I've ever done to you. I was young and stupid, so stupid that I didn't notice the beautiful girl standing right in front of me"

"What kind of horrible joke is this Malfoy"

"It's no joke" He took a deep breath, "Hermione Granger, would you give me the pleasure of escorting you to the room of requirement for a date?"

Was he really not joking? It was hard to tell. If I said yes (which I definitely wouldn't) he would probably start laughing and teasing me about how gullible I am.

_—_

**A/N This takes place when Hermione and Draco are 16. Hope you enjoy reading this!**

_**...Present day...**_

I hate him!

I hate him so much!

Why did he have to be such a — a... Malfoy!

"You alright 'Mione?" Ron asked as I stormed into the common room

"No! I'm not alright!" I sat down next to him on the couch in front of the fireplace, "Malfoy tried to attack me!"

Ron stood up abruptly, "Did he hurt you?"

"Well... N-"

He left the common room similar to the way I entered whilst mumbling about killing a ferret before I could finish my sentence.

You see, I had been secretly dating Draco for nearly a year now and the only one I'd told was Ginny. I don't know what happened but out of the blue he just started calling me a mudblood and telling me to die... He even tried to hit me before I stunned him.

Of course I should've known this would happen. I'm not sure why he even asked me out in the first place, to be honest it _was_ probably just a vile joke.

Me, Draco, Ron and Harry all had a free period at the same time, which made it quite hard to meet Draco for our dates unless of course they took place in the dead of night.

The portrait swung open, and for a split second, I thought Ron had come back from killing him.

But I immediately got up off the couch and started up the dormitory stairs when I saw a shock of platinum hair and stormy grey eyes.

Now I realised it was probably a bad Idea to give him the password to the common room.

"Hermione, can we please just talk" He called from the bottom of the stairs

I was thankful that the common room was empty other than him and I, otherwise he would have a mob after him.

"I'm..." He started

Of course. He can't even apologise, but then again he_ is _a Malfoy

"I'm sorry 'Mione, can we please talk" He finally finished

I stoped and walked down a couple of steps so that I could see him, "No! We can't talk! You tried to hit me!"

He sighed loud enough for me to hear, "I said I was sorry, and that's one thing I thought I would never say to anyone. That's how special you are to me"

"Don't say that!" I continued down the stairs, "Need I remind you, that just minutes ago, you were calling me a mudblood!"

I reached the bottom of the stairs.

He stepped closer to me, "I don't know what came over me. I'm sorry"

His hand moved to brush a stray piece of hair from my face but I slapped it away.

"Stop apologising! You don't care about me! You were probably only dating me as a joke!"

"Hermione, please." He paused for a second, "I love you"

Tears appeared in my eyes, that was the first time he had said that to me. I quickly blinked them away and slapped him right across the face.

He stood there for a moment with his mouth agape.

"What was that for?!" He demanded.

I scoffed, "_That_ was for being the worlds biggest prat" I surprised myself at how quiet and calm I was being

"Get away from her Ferret!"

Before I knew what was happening, Harry had his wand at Draco's throat.

"Harry, please let him go" I said quietly

Draco put on his signature smirk, "I knew you couldn't stay mad at me for long Granger"

At that remark, I absolutely lost it, "Malfoy, I swear to merlin! If you ever talk to me again I will hex you so badly that you'll never be able to walk again!"

His expression went from calm and collected to terrified.

"Harry, let go of him. I never want to see him again."

He lowered his wand, "You heard her, she doesn't want to see you. Now get out!"

Malfoy opened the portrait door and shoved past Ron who was standing on the other side.

"What the bloody hell was he doing in here?" Ron asked

I ran over to Ron, flung my arms around him and started sobbing on his shoulder.

**A/N I got a bit bored of my other book and I just started writing this. I've written the second chapter already and it should be up as soon as this one is. Let me know what you guys think of this book! I hope you enjoy it!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**No one's POV**_

Hermione sat at the edge of her bed, quietly mumbling to herself. If you were close enough, you'd hear what she was saying.

"Harry, please let him go... I knew you couldn't stay mad at me for long Granger... Malfoy, I swear...so bad...never walk again... get out...never want to see you again... you heard her...get out... what the bloody hell was he doing in here..."

She started sobbing.

A nurse came up to her, "Are you alright Hermione?"

She shook her head vigorously, "Ginny, he attacked me! Malfoy attacked me!"

"I'm not Ginny, my name's Samantha, remember? I'm your nurse"

"Can I talk to you alone for a minute Gin'" She asked

"Of course Hermione"

She mumbled some more, "Ron, Harry, I need to talk to Ginny...please go...alright 'Mione...see you later 'Mione..." She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, "Ginny he... He told me he loves me. I don't know what to do, I loved him, until he tried to hit me"

"Draco's a good guy, you should tell him you love him" The nurse took a syringe from the cabinet between Hermione's bed and the wall, "Now, I've got a new spell I think you'll really like but you'll have to lie down"

Hermione giggled a little as she lay down onto her bed, "I doubt it's new to me, but you can do it anyway"

The nurse pushed up the sleeve of her hospital gown and pressed the syringe in.

* * *

The other patients in the mental asylum were just as mad as Hermione.

"The puppet master will get you if you dare touch me, mere mortals!" One girl yelled as she was held down by two men in uniforms

Another girl sat quietly on her bed with her eyes wide open and her mouth moving but not speaking.

And if you walked down into the next ward, you'd find the highly unstable patients:

A small eleven year old in a strait jacket locked in a room and chained to the padded floor

A fourteen year old banging on her door asking the guards to come play with her

Another girl who was sitting in the corner of her room banging her head against the padded wall, trying to do some damage to herself.

And so many more.

* * *

Draco walked up to the gate of the asylum, "I'm here to visit Hermione Granger" He said to one of the guards

The guard chuckled, "You're here every day, are you sure you don't want to give up on her? I mean, that girl is insane"

Draco rolled his eyes at him, "I'm sure"

"Okay, go on in then"

He walked over to Hermione's nurse, Samantha, and asked her for an update.

"She thinks you tried to hit her, I tried to tell her to forgive you but I'm not sure how she'll react"

Draco thanked her and walked through the doubled doors, into Hermione's ward.

Before he even reached her bed, she had leapt up and ran to him.

Hermione threw her arms around him and buried her head in his neck, "I'm sorry for yelling at you, even if you did try to hit me"

He rubbed soothing circles on her back as he felt tears soak his shirt

Once she finally pulled away from him, she asked if he wanted to come into the common room.

"Harry and Ron shouldn't be there" She added as they made their way to her bed

"So, the Weasel and Potter hate me even more now?" Draco asked after they sat down

She looked at him, outraged, "He's my best friend, don't call him that!"

"Right, sorry..."

"Um... Draco?"

He turned to face her but she kept her eyes downcast, "I love you" she whispered just loud enough for him to hear.

Draco's eyes went wide, "What did you say?" He asked, even though he heard her perfectly well, he wanted to make sure he didn't just make that up.

She looked into his beautiful grey eyes, "I love you"

He placed a kiss on her forehead, "I love you too 'Mione"

Draco let out a contented sigh, "You have no idea how long I've wanted you to say that"

Hermione simply gave him a shy smile in reply.


End file.
